Prompt: Propsal
by Ngoc Chau
Summary: Nemu felt compelled to let out a small moan when her Captain wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest. She wanted to hold him back, but dared not to. Mayuri x Nemu fluff. Part 1/12 of Proposal


**Ngoc Chau does not own Bleach. **

**I have gotten addicted to this fandom again after seeing a bunch of Bleach books at Chapters, then getting interested into the ShunsuiNanao pairing which somehow migrated to the MayuriNemu pairing. Somehow, this pairing still strikes me as incest though I am in full support of it. Just a bit of infor about the fic, it's going to be really a bunch of oneshots in the same sort of universe. There's no definitive timeline of when it takes place during the manga or the anime, and it will be released in a jumbled fashion. It won't be in chronological order, but basically whatever finished first. I hope you enjoy this. **

**If you guys know any good fanfics with the pairing MayuriNemu that are not seen after you've filtered it, please send me the link to them. If you have any questions or prompt ideas for this pairing, please leave it in a review or message me about it. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prompt: Proposal**

Reader, let it be known that it was not that Nemu Kurotsuchi did not appreciate her Captain's gestures or thought little of it, but simply because everyone had been too dumbfounded about the pairing and how she could've agreed to marry the Twelfth Division Captain(incestuous, they had cried and complained) that they had never bothered to ask her about the proposal. But Reader, I will tell you that Nemu Kurotsuchi was quite pleased with the proposal and could not have imagined any other done by her Captain and creator, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

She had finished all of her Captain's paperwork one day and was bringing it to his office so that he would have his chance to read over the reports for anything that he deemed incorrect and false as well as sign his seal to what he did approve on.  
When she approached his office and saw him busily working at his large computer that resembled something of an oversized organ, she nearly stopped dead in her steps; on top of his desk had a single sheet of white that she could identify as some sort of form. Despite her calm appearance and her steady steps, her bottom lip quivered to the thought that she had forgotten one single form and the Captain would surely punish her for the mistake. He had designed her to be thorough and efficient, to never overlook anything. But to see that simple mistake clear across the dark desk almost forewarned her of a punishment that would come when she would ask him to sign the papers. It was no use trying to complete it in front of him, it was bad form and he would call it wasting his time. She had learned that lesson the hard way before with much more than a scolding(though that was included as well with the beating).

"Nemu." he called to her.

The voice sent shivers up and down her spine. "Yes, Mayuri-sama." she replied obediently as she was taught to.

"Bring me that paper on that desk and a pen as well." he ordered her. His back was facing her and she felt slightly at ease to hear that his voice was not so high or so sharp. He paid no attention to her whatsoever and his eyes did not even carry the under-toned intention of bringing pain to her.

Without any hesitation, she brought him the paper and pen as he had asked and remembered to even to bring a clipboard for him so that he may write upon it. He gave her no thanks as he took it. With one sceptical gaze, he handed her the objects and ordered her tersely to sign it. Not even looking at what it was in her hand, she signed her name.

He ordered her almost immediately as she had taken it, "Give it back to me now."

She handed it over as soon as the last stroke of her name was done. With a brow raised, he sighed a deep sigh and stood up. Reflexively, she backed away from him, ready to give him space as well as prepare for any blows that should come to her if his temper was especially bad that day.

But he questioned almost tiredly, "What are you preparing for my dinner tonight?"

"Fried pike, Mayuri-sama."

There was a sort of light in his golden eyes that seemed to almost say, Reader, if you would like to imagine, as a very soft _'Aahhhh…. That's it.'_ Then he signed the paper given to himself with ease and returned it back to her, telling her to place it on the desk. She had only did what he had told her to do when she suddenly turned around and saw him looming over her.

She bit her tongue to not allow herself to gasp but felt compelled to let out a small moan when he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest. They stayed still in the embrace for a few small moments. Nemu knew what was happening, she was not so sheltered to social customs that she was not able to identify the gesture as a hug. But never had she been hugged by this man before, by the women who called themselves her friends, yes; but never by this man who had before delighted in seeing fear and panic in others' eyes. She tried to think of reasons why he should be hugging her, perhaps he was administering some sort of drug to her, maybe he was testing her guard.

Nonetheless, she suddenly felt the urge to raise her arms from hanging limply at her sides to him, the sensation of the white haori was cold under her warm palms. It was when both her hands touched his back and she participated in the hug as well that his hold on her grew tighter and she could hear him breathe a bit more heavily than she heard him before. In response, she held him back, more ardent in the endearment. For a moment or two, their grip on each other was tight and secure, like they thought they could melt into each others' skin if they held each other long enough.

Then his arms loosened and Nemu asked him, "Mayuri-sama, are you alright?"

He did not smile, nor did he initiate any more gentle caresses to her.  
He distanced himself from her and it seemed almost an eternity before he answered her question. "Nemu, we have just gotten married."

* * *

**In case you're wondering, the last sheet he made her sign was a marriage license. If you notice, he had made her sign it first, then he signed it himself. I wanted to portray him as always making Nemu go first and that it would be his choice in the end no matter what, not hers. She wouldn't be the one who would decide to be married by signing her name, he would do that after making sure that he had her where he wanted. I could not imagine Mayuri being romantic, going on one knee and professing love to Nemu but hopefully this will be closer to him. Was it too OOC? Please review!**


End file.
